bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amateur Obsessive
Welcome to my talk page. If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help as an admin, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Need a little help... Hello, founder of Baker Street! I recently accidently uploaded a picture I shouldn't have, and I don't know how to delete it. Could you help me? Penguinwithabox (talk) 19:37, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Canon I recently added information about the character Bill Wiggins, including his canon background. You edited it back, and I'm not sure why... Could you clarify? Penguinwithabox (talk) 22:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Without a Clue When I created this page, I added a short review at the end. It is personal opinion, but I thought those who prefer their Holmes serious should be warned. Please feel free to change it if this is incompatible with the style of the wiki. Jiskran (talk) 05:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'll take a look at this when I get a moment, but I should say that as an encyclopaedia, we strive to be unbiased and factual. Reviews as you say, are personal opinion. You could certainly post a review in the or in a blog post. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sources How do you cite sources? Penguinwithabox (talk) 23:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :You can see a little bit about references here: Baker Street Wiki:Manual_of_Style#References - this may change a little as our manual of style isn't complete yet, but it tells you how to use the ref tags. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote Sir, can I be the one to edit the featured quote. It has only been updated twice. I'll make to it that I update it every month if you grant my request. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I am a little behind with that but it's okay, I'll change it tonight. Feel free to make as many suggestions as you like for what the quote should be. P.S. I'm not a sir. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Apologies, I had a hunch you weren't a sir, just didn't confirm it. Anyway, the Sherlock Holmes in Guy Ritchie's movies is alive. In the ending scenes of the Game of Shadows, he revealed himself that he survived the fall, so why did you change it back again to past tense in the beginning? --Sherrinford (talk) 23:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, you don't need to apologise, I was just saying. :::Past tense in articles is a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they become past tense. It is one of the things mentioned in our Manual of Style, but that policy isn't finished yet. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Deductionist Kindly check my edit on The Deductionist. I only added how many viewers and a reference but please do check it. --Sherrinford (talk) 17:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Tense Should pages be in past or present tense? In writing essays they are supposed to be present tense, but I'm not sure if there is a grammatically correct method for encyclopedia articles. ~Obi :Oh, and another question: there are some canon characters in the category Characters: Canon, and others merely in the category Characters. Which is correct? (or should they be in both categories? That makes most sense to me. All characters should be in the character category, and then they should have a specific category to show whether they are canon or from a show). Thanks! ~Obi ::Alright, thank you for the information. I think that we should probably keep the categories set up like you have them—with only the most specific categories—for now, since it would be a lot of needless work to add all the broader categories back. We could do a community vote, if you'd like too. I'm good with either way. :) ::As for the images: I'm really glad to be of help! I find enjoyment in helping improve wikis, so I'm glad that was a helpful thing. ~Obi (Talk) Since Sherlock Holmes (Downey) is referred to in the past tense, should Sherlock Holmes (Cumberbatch) and Sherlock Holmes (Miller) be referred to in the past tense as well? I would like to have your say on this before I change it. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, we use past tense here, it's simply a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they inevitably become past tense. It is one of the things mentioned in our Baker Street Wiki:Manual of Style, but that policy isn't finished yet. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Images Okay, sure! Where would be a good place to find the licensing info? ~Obi Sherlock Season 4 Do you have any information on when Sherlock Season 4 will air? -- 16:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Will you answer my question? -- 17:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't have any more information than anybody else. I suggest that you try Google. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 17:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Rename Hey, could you rename this when you have the chance? I accidentally left the title as the generic image.jpg. Thanks. ~Obi (Talk) :Done! Apologies for the wait. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Editing I noticed that some of the pages her contain multiple links to the same page. I read the MoS and it seemed to be in favor of only having one; I'd just like to clarify that with you before taking any action. --Nxtstep101 :Alright that makes sense, thanks for the clarification. --Nxtstep101 Re: Viewing Figures Do you mean for the number of viewers for the episodes of Elementary? --Sherrinford (talk) 12:04, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Featured Article Hello. Didn't you posted that you were going to change the featured article, what happened? Apologies if I'm imposing. --Sherrinford (talk) 08:19, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies for not getting back to you sooner, real life has been a bit hectic. I've only had time for minor edits whilst on my kindle, not had as much time on my laptop (where I prefer to do most of my editing/more complicated things from). I'll get to this as soon as I can. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Pointless Some anonymous soul, 150.199.20.130, decided to add their own spin to the basic Sherlock Holmes page. What's the policy hereabouts re banning people? Alex Jiskran 16:24, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out, I've banned them for a short while. :As to a policy, we have our Baker Street Wiki:Behaviour policy, the appropriate section in this case would be Dealing with vandals, spammers and trolls I think. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, if I may, I am observing every edit and thanks for your concern. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Another IP was vandalizing, here is a link: http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.70.42.234 ~Obi (Talk) Some Inquiries Hello, I want to bring to your attention a request from a wikia contributor: Portal talk:Elementary. Also, I would like to know when will you update the featured quote again? You stated that it will be updated every month, you updated it on the 20th of February but if I may I'd like to suggest that it be updated on the 1st day of every month. Thanks. --Sherrinford (talk) 08:07, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I saw that, thanks. ::Featured items get updated when I have the time. Although I do try for once a month, it doesn't really matter in my opinion if they go a bit longer than that. This is only a hobby for me, I don't get paid, and I do the things I enjoy, when I have the time. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:47, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::This wiki is starting to get more and more popular and it will become even more if Series 4 of Sherlock does air this Christmas as has been reported. What about the other admins, don't they update the featured items? If you dont have the time, why not promote other admins? I would like to nominate Obi the LEGO Fan since his on top on the Achievements Leaderboard and he's active everyday. -- 11:45, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think we're perhaps looking at an admins role from different points of view. I'm not "in charge" of the wiki, I don't own it - I just have access to a few more buttons. If you'd like to see change on the wiki then go ahead and try to initiate it. Although of course any changes will need community consensus and you will need to make an account and post logged in. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::You see, I contribute to other wikis as well so I really do not maintain an account and I do know what an admin does. What I'm trying to point out is this wiki is becoming more well-known so it is as well that there be a "uniform schedule" in updating the pages like other popular wikis. You may not be "in charge" as you'd say but you're the founder so your word is like "gospel", so to speak. You also did not answer my question; how about the other admins? Are they not active? -- 14:54, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::When I say "admin", I'm also including beaurocrats and founders in that. Just because I'm the founder doesn't mean I own the wiki, or that my word is gospel. If you'd like a more regular schedule for things then as I said before - you go ahead and try to initiate a community discussion about that. Of course as I said you'll need to be a logged in user - if you choose not to take advantage of the benefits of being a logged in user then that is up to you. ::::::You can see for yourself from looking at the other admins pages if they are active or not. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::My,my, aren't you unapproachable for an admin. With that attitude, you won't be inviting others to contribute to your wiki. -- 01:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry if you feel like that, but I'm not sure exactly what you want from me. To be honest if you have a set idea in mind of how you think wikis should run then you're going to be disappointed as they're all different. Here I'm of the attitude that you should "be the change you want to see", so to speak. If you're not prepared to do the work you think should be done then why expect others to do it for you? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Updating of featured items If I may intrude in the argument, since this is a section I created, I agree with Madame Founder that her word is not "gospel." Her decision can be overturn by the community. The contributor does have a point though, Madame Founder, in making a uniform schedule in updating the wiki. I would like to nominate myself as the one to update the featured items every month and I can change it every 1st day of the month. Does this also need a community consensus? --Sherrinford (talk) 16:03, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea to me. I can't see why anyone would have objections. You'd still need to invite community input for the nominations (perhaps polls if you get a lot of suggestions?), and try to use a variety of sources for the featured items, so it's not all Sherlock or Elementary for example. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for your acquiescence but I may need to be a beaurocrat to change the main page since it has been blocked. --Sherrinford (talk) 11:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::No, it's only blocked to new/unregistered users. Anyway, you'd only need to alter the templates: and . --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:52, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Also, bureaucrat rights have nothing to do with editing protected pages, they allow you to edit user rights (rollback, administrator, and bureaucrats). It is administrator rights that allow you to edit any and all protected pages, although that's not even an issue as AO pointed out. If you want to see exactly what different user rights groups can do, check out . :) ~Obi (Talk) ::::Oh, I meant to say that the page was protected but still thank you to the both of you. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) For whatever it's worth It's wonderful to see someone with such a healthy attitude to being an Admin, and to contribution in general. In a 'Founder' it's doubly remarkable. :) Alex Jiskran 14:48, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Formatting Ah, yes, I guess I was asusming that MLA (the formatting I use) is what we use here at the wiki. The Day Month Year vs Month Day Year is not actually a strictly British vs American difference. In MLA, which is mostly a North American citation and formatting style, we use Day Month Year, e.g., 25 March 2014. We never use 25th March 2014, however, so I had the idea that such a formatting is not proper. It would be helpful to make a uniform decision about how to format dates and then have the same date format apply to all pages. It would make sense to codify that decision in the Manual of Style. I was also under the impression that we used British English as opposed to American English, I'm not sure where I read that if it isn't in the MoS! We should definitely clarify that. ~Obi (Talk) Criteria Looking at your proposed deletion of Karen (with which I wholeheartedly agree), I was wondering if there should be/are guidelines anywhere here concerning a 'threshold' where an unseen character becomes sufficiently relevant or impactful to deserve a page. Alex Jiskran 06:19, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :This would be a good suggestion to add to the discussion about our Manual of Style. You can see the discussion here:Baker Street Wiki talk:Manual of Style. :P.S. You might want to have a look at your signature, it doesn't seem to be working properly. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :My sig is set up for a Kirk and tribbles pic, and flowery fonts, that I didn't want to add here, since I don't do much and certain users object if I clog their sites with all that jazz unnecessarily. Alex Jiskran 12:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Feel free to add that here if you want, but if you don't want to, won't the simple way of signing with four of these: ~ work? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:04, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Alex Jiskran 14:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Dates What order do you want the dates on articles in? Some pages have it as: 'MM/DD/YYYY', while others have it as: 'DD/MM/YYYY'. Which one should we I use? --Nxtstep101 16:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Changing images I thought that some of the images were inappropriate. I think that the image of the article should depict Sherlock investigating in the crime scene. Anyway, if you find my judgment unreliable, do revert it back. No issues with me. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I added a gallery on Pilot (Elementary) so that the other photos will be displayed but I would want your approval on this. --Sherrinford (talk) 11:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, on some of them that isn't the case and changing things pointlessly does come across a little like making edits purely for the achievement points. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm very sorry if you think that way. Should there be a policy in the display images? --Sherrinford (talk) 23:27, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:British characters I just wanted to check whether this tag is also being applied to the original written Conan Doyle characters, as well as their various other incarnations, counterparts and replacements in other media. Alex Jiskran 21:38, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, there! Hello! I'm a new user on this wiki, however I have a far amount of experience on Avatar Wiki. I just wanted to learn a few of the protocols that might be a little different here - for instance, is American English spelling or British English spelling preferred? Are there any articles that need help? I sort of plan on specialising in the Sherlock (2010) section - is there anything I should know before I go all-out? Oh, and what's the protocol on sentence case (as in, why is it called the Unaired Pilot and not the 'Unaired pilot', as that is not technically its name. It is an unaired episode, not the unaired episode, if that makes sense... Anyway, thank you for yout time, and I look forward to helping out ^^" 15:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hello and welcome! :) :Due to real life reducing my free time and lack of internet availability I'm not around much at the moment but I didn't want you to think I hadn't seen your message. We have a few policies if they help. Our Manual of Style is currently incomplete and waiting for input. :Hopefully I will be around more again sometime soon, so if you have any more questions I'll get back to you when I can. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::They help a little. I tend to do the edits I know will be beneficial, such as formatting and rewrites and such, however it is the little things like Am E vs BE spelling (I'm a British English speller). I will have a look at the MoS and see what I can do to help :) ::Do you mind if I change sentence case when the article title isn't a proper noun? 03:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Issues logging in Hello, I'm having trouble logging in to my account. I uploaded my information, received the confirming email, clicked on the link, and then when I tried to log in on the screen the confirming email took me to, I got the error message "invalid confirmation code." Can you please help? Many thanks, Charles Veley 13:30, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Lock page Would you be able to edit-protect the Molly Hooper page? I have attempted to remove false and unverified information, however an anonymous user keeps re-adding it, and I don't want this to dissolve into an edit war. Thank you. 03:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hia. Sorry you've come across these idiot anons, please don't let it put you off editing here. I've blocked both anon editors who kept reverting that edit, if we get anymore I'll lock the page for a while so only logged in users can edit but I'd rather not do that unless I have to. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:06, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Another anon to block is needs a block as well. He/she is being extremely rude to Fruipit, and is constantly undoing his edits. Thanks. —Nxtstep101 (talk) 16:41, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Butting heads I am finding User:Fruipit to be considerably more deserving of your username than you yourself. Can you please clarify whether the primary objective here is to ensure that every actor entry is pared down to the Sherlockian essentials with no, to use Fruipit's term, 'irrelevant fluff', or if there is a place for such elucidation as I tried to provide on the Lars Mikkelsen page? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 01:34, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :About that; is, once again, call me delusional (I have no idea why). Also, this is the edit under dispute. I feel as though the elaboration on the brother is unnecessary. 02:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC)